Captain teaches a lesson
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Peter thinks back to his times, as a kid. Times, which he had spend among the Ravagers. Times, in which he had messed with Yondu. Times, in which Yondu showed him what happens, if he would mess a bit too much with his Captain...(Warning: Tickle story! Don't like, don't read!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIES!**_

Let's just pretend the ending of Volume 2 never happened, okay?

They all lived happily together afterwards...and I MEAN all ;).

 **Warning: A lot of fluff and cute tickles ahead!**

And as always: If you are looking for fetish or even sexual content, I have to dissapoint you, because this is something I **don't** like at all and what I will **NOT** write (and if you are looking for fetish/sexual content about kids, you better seek some help!)! If that's what you are looking for, you will **NOT** find it here and I distance myself from the fetish scene greatly! If you don't like this kind of story in general, then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you.

I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language.  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^**

* * *

 **Captain teaches a lesson**

Peter was not amused.

Really, he wasn't.

Since they had picked up Yondu and traveled through space with him, a few things had changed greatly on his ship.

The first thing was: Yondu had taken over the Milano, said he was the born Captain and that he had the right of the elder and since nobody else had a problem with this, the fronts were cleared up quickly and the Ravager had become the new Captain.

The second thing that bothered him greatly was that Yondu seemed to have a lot of fun with the rest of his "new" crew. Especially with Drax and Rocket. Very much to Peter's chagrin, since Yondu loved to tell his new found friends about the time he has spent with a "cute, li'l Peter".

And Peter didn't like this topic at all!

It was embarrassing to listen to Yondu talking about the things they had done back in his childhood and to his horror, his friends seemed to love to listen to these stories. Especially Rocket seemed to enjoy them a little bit too much for his taste, judging by the big grin that had spread over the Raccoon's face. And every now and then Peter could hear him snickering, whenever Yondu told them stories about embarrassing moments of his childhood.

And Peter?

He just wanted to sink into the ground and never return and yes, he wished they had left Yondu on the Eclector, but no, he and Kraglin had to join them, since they wanted to visit Xander for a supply run and they couldn't just travel to Xander and land the Quadrant over there. In the end, Yondu decided it would be a nice idea if he and Kraglin would join "his" boy and his crew for some time, said the Eclector would be alright without them for a few days and that nobody would find the Quadrant so or so, since he had hidden it well on an uninhabited planet. And since he was so or so a Guardian of the Galaxy now…

And it came even worse for Peter…

"But the best moments I have spent with li'l Peter, were the moments in which we have been alone and when nobody else was around, so we could play some of his silly games without being disturbed. Do ya remember these times, boy?"

Peter growled at him and his friends laughed, as they could see how the self-proclaimed Star Lord blushed. That was so embarrassing…

"Will you shut up already?! And stop calling me that! I am not a kid anymore!" he snapped at him with bright red cheeks.

Yondu grinned at him and leaned back in his chair, as he looked at Peter with that twinkle in his red eyes, which never meant anything good.

"Awww but why, boy? Don't ya like it to remember those nice times that we have spent together?"

"No!"

"No? Come on, don't be like that, ya old grump."

"Old grump? Really Yondu? You have been the old grump all the time! And more like that! You threatened me when I was a kid!"

He looked at the rest of his friends.

"He always told me he would eat me!"

"Now come on, that was just a joke, nothing else."

The young man spun around, facing Yondu with anger sparkling in his eyes.

"A joke? Seriously?!"

"I have never eaten ya, so why do ya keep complaining about that?"

Peter threw his hands in the air and sighed theatrical.

"Fine! I give up. You are impossible. I hope you know that!"

Again the blue man grinned at him.

"I am not only impossible my boy, I am also incredible."

That made even Peter smile and he had to gather all of his willpower not to chuckle. He was still angry at Yondu…well, more or less…

But then…he still wished they would be at Xander already, so this story telling would take an end, but no, they were still somewhere in the galaxy and Yondu refused to travel through space jumps. And whenever Peter told him to do the jumps, the Centaurian just shivered and said that he had enough of these jumps for the rest of his life and whenever he said that, he glared at Rocket. And Peter had no idea why…

"Hey Yondu? Any more embarrassing stories you want to tell us about Peter?" Rocket's voice brought him out of his thoughts and pulled him back into the here and now.

The blue man chuckled, as he turned his attention back to the Raccoon.

"Hmm, maybe I've got one, but I am sure li'l Peter over there is going to hate that one, should I tell ya guys about that."

"Now that's a story I want to hear!" Rocket said with a big, toothy grin on his face.

The Ravager chuckled, threw a look into Peter's direction and saw how he gave him a look, darker than a black hole, but this couldn't intimidate him in the slightest. Yes, Peter would hate him for that, but damn it. He couldn't resist!

"Don't!" the young man hissed and the warning was audible in his voice, but Yondu kept his coolness, turned his attention to the rest of the small crew, which consisted of Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Baby Groot. Mantis and Kraglin were downstairs and minded their own business. His red eyes began to sparkle yet again and in this moment Peter knew that he was official screwed.

"Well, I remember a story where Peter stole my precious little arrow here and I have used this little weakness of his against him, which I have found out by accident, to teach him a little lesson. Do you remember that, boy?"

"Shut up, you blue Idiot!"

"It seems like he does remember," Yondu said and he snickered.

"Fine, let's see…"

* * *

 **20 Years earlier…**

"Where's this lil' brat?"

Yondu's voice echoed through the dark corridors of the Eclector and all crew members knew one thing for sure: If Yondu was so angry, something really bad must have happened and yes, none of them wanted to switch places with the poor soul that had angered their Captain so much.

Whatever had happened, it didn't seem to be a good thing, for Yondu was furious, as he walked through the corridors of his spaceship. His eyes searched every corridor, always hoping to find the little thief who had taken his holiest: his Yaka arrow.

Just the thought of somebody touching his arrow caused the anger in him to boil up and he didn't even notice how he clenched his hands into fists; so hard that his knuckles turned white.

He already had a faint idea of who might have taken his arrow and that thought alone made him even angrier…well, more or less…

And he was right, because when he opened the door that led to Peter's room, the little Terran jumped in alarm, but Yondu didn't even give him the slightest chance of fleeing. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, to make sure the kid wouldn't get out of the room so quickly, building himself up in front of Peter and growled darkly at him.

"Where did ya hide it?!"

Peter didn't answer.

His eyes were wide open with shock and his throat was suddenly dry. It had been a long time, since he had seen Yondu so angry and yes, maybe this time it hadn't been a particularly smart idea to steal his beloved arrow. But it had happened and Peter now had to deal with the upcoming consequences. But as angry as Yondu seemed to be, if Peter looked closely, he could see something sparkling in his eyes, which told him that there was nothing to be scared about, that he wouldn't harm him, and Peter trusted in what his gut told him and even ventured to provoke Yondu a little more, because when all the shock had dropped from him, he dared to grin right into the blue man's face.

This was evidently proof enough to the Captain of the ship, that Peter had stolen his arrow and had hidden it somewhere yet again. This wasn't the first time Peter did this to him, since he seemed to enjoy it a lot to tease him like that and play one prank after the other on him. Yondu already had enough trouble and stress to deal with and he certainly didn't need more of this right now and he would show Peter that today. In his own way, of course…

Oh yes, this little rascal would get to feel it today what it meant to mess with Yondu Udonta!

"I'll give ya one last chance, boy: Tell me where ya hid it and I'll forget about this very quickly. But if ya refuse..."

He let the threat hang in the air, but Peter didn't seem to be the least bit intimidated by that, for the boy just giggled, scooted further backwards on his bed and shook his head, grinning.

"Ya still refuse to tell me?"

He nodded his head and his grin widened and there was something in his eyes that Yondu couldn't fully interpret, but it was clearly there and strangely enough, this playful sparkle, that had appeared in the boy's eyes, made his heart beat a little faster and...what were those strange feelings that came up in him? Father feelings?

Quickly he shook his head, trying not to waste his precious time with such ridiculous thoughts. He was still angry after all and that's what he wanted to show this little Terran!

But the closer he approached the still giggling boy, the more his eyes sparkled and the faster Yondu's heart beat and he felt a small grin tugging on his own lips by now. And there was something else which he felt: A feeling of warmth in his heart, that started to flow through his whole body. A feeling, that he didn't feel for the first time, when he was around the human child. Often he had gotten this feeling, whenever he was alone with Peter and had played a few of the human's silly games with him and now this feeling was back and this time it was stronger than ever. Even if Yondu would never admit it out loud, but he loved this boy like his own son and whenever he spend some time with him, he enjoyed it as much as a he enjoyed playing all of these silly games with him. Of course he only played with Peter whenever he was sure to be completely alone with him, since he would die of embarrassment, would the rest of his crew see him like that…

In the end, he threw his pride away and admitted, if not loudly, that this boy had a special place in his heart and he really felt fatherly feelings for him. He just couldn't be mad at him. But still...Peter had to learn that he had to stop playing all of these pranks on him.

And Yondu already knew exactly how he would teach the boy a little lesson, since he had found out something pretty interesting about the little Terran just a few weeks ago...

He still didn't fully understand this weird thing at all, but it was fun and it was always a very good way to teach Peter a little lesson and not only that, for it was also a nice way to play with him or to cheer him up, whenever he was sad or sulking. It just needed a few little pokes to the boy's sides or belly and he was laughing.

And Yondu had also found out, that this little weakness, as he liked to call it, was working on him as well. Of course it wasn't working as much as it was working on Peter and fortunately the boy hadn't seen it, when he had flinched away from his fingers, as he got attacked during one of their little "fights". Peter had tried to fight back, while laughing his head off and his hand had darted out, his fingers had found his side and Yondu had flinched, as he could suddenly feel a very strange feeling, spreading from his side and then through his whole body and suddenly he had felt the weird urge to laugh. But the little Terran hadn't had the slightest chance to keep this up, since Yondu knew all of his weak spots and in the end, he had won the fight and he knew that it would go like this again today…

As fast as he pushed the boy onto the bed, Peter couldn't blink and before he knew what had happened, it was already too late. Yondu himself climbed onto the bed, bent over him, his hands on either side of the boy's head, and smirked right into his face.

Not a good sign!

"That's the last warning, kid! Where did ya hide my arrow?"

Peter was really in trouble now, he knew that, but he still could see that playful sparkle in Yondu's eyes, which told him that he was not in mortal danger, that he didn't mean it too seriously, so he just decided to shake his head no, telling him silently that he wouldn't talk.

That was exactly what Yondu had been waiting for.

"You do know that I have ways of making ya talk, right?"

With much pleasure, Yondu could see how Peter's lips started to tremble, as he already tried to keep his laughter in and failed at that, since a few little giggles already slipped out of his mouth. He shook his head again and raised his hands, put them against Yondu's chest and tried to push the Ravager away, but he was way too weak to do so and so he could only lie there, giggling in pure anticipation, as the other man sat up again and smirked so evilly at him, that Peter could feel goosebumps rising on his skin; especially when he cracked his knuckles...

And when Yondu raised his hands, Peter squeaked and clawed at the blue man's clothes to hold onto something.

"No! Don't!" he said, his voice getting higher the more Yondu lowered his hands.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

The Ravager stopped in all his movements and looked at the kid's face and he couldn't help but chuckle at this sight. There still was this playful sparkle in the boy's eyes, mixed with a little bit of panic. His lips graced a wide grin, which made him look kinda cute (but Yondu would never say something like this out loud of course) and if he was honest: He enjoyed this sight a lot (another thing he would never admit out lout).

"Ya tell me? Well, that was fast!" he said and Peter giggled even more, as he could hear the teasing tone in the other man's voice.

"Well? Where is it?"

"It's under my pillow."

Under his pillow?

Well, he should have known that…

Without losing another word, the Ravager reached up and underneath Peter's Pillow and in fact he could feel the cold metal of his arrow, as his fingers closed around the deadly weapon.

"Now look at that. The little Terran said the truth."

The boy giggled again, as he watched Yondu and how he put his arrow back into the specially made bag that hung on his belt. After that, he stood up, which made Peter raise an eyebrow questioningly.

That was it?

No punishment?

He wasn't so sure if he should be happy about that or slightly disappointed, since he loved fooling around with the Ravager. He knew Yondu and he also knew that he had a soft core hidden underneath this hard facade of the dangerous and brutal space pirate he tend to be. Of course he only acted like that when he was all alone with Peter, since he didn't want anyone to find out about his…how did he call it? Weakness?

The human boy shook his head slightly at such thoughts. It was ridiculous of Yondu to think his playful side would be his weakness, but Peter could also understand him a little bit, when he looked at his crew and what kind of people those were. Yondu had to act like that and couldn't allow himself to show any weakness in front of people who threatened to eat their enemies alive. But the more he appreciated the time he could spend with him all alone; just like now…

But it seemed that Yondu was done with him, since he stood up from the bed and made his way back to the door. He didn't turn around to look at Peter, nor did he lose a word and the human child didn't know how to interpret this weird behavior. Normally Yondu would have been very angry at him, since this wasn't the first time he had "stolen" his arrow or one of his beloved trinkets, but this time he didn't seem to be angry at him at all. And this was weird. Pretty weird, Peter had to admit, but on the other hand he could be glad, since he knew how ruthless Yondu could be when it came to punishments of any kind…and he still threatened him to eat him every now and then…

When he was certain that Yondu wouldn't do anything bad to him, he sat up again and brushed a few little strands of hair out of his face, before he visibly relaxed.

And that's when Yondu decided to attack…

The attack came quickly and Peter wasn't prepared for this at all, when the Ravager spun around, threw himself onto the bed and dug his fingers into his sides immediately. He wore a wide, slightly evil grin as he did so, showing his bad teeth and Peter couldn't even react to the sudden attack. He just fell back onto the mattress, his small hands grabbing at Yondu's and when he opened his mouth to protest, only laughter came out of it.

"Didn't I teach ya to never let yer guard down, boy?" Yondu teased and while doing that, he dug his fingers a little more into the child's sides, tickling him ruthlessly as he did so and it didn't take long until Peter was reduced to a squeaking, laughing mess.

"And didn't I teach ya to never steal from a pirate? Especially not from me?"

The boy didn't answer, threw his head back, pressed it into his pillow and roared with laughter, as Yondu's fingers tickled mercilessly over every little ticklish spot he could find…and Peter had definitely way too many of them!

Soon he was rolling over his bed, with Yondu chasing after him, who tried to worm his fingers under the boy's arms, but Peter had clamped his arms tightly against his sides to be able to protect his underarms from those skillful fingers. He squeaked, when the Centaurian went for his sides instead, also trying to get his ribs or his belly, trying to attack all those little spots that would make Peter laugh until tears would gather in his eyes. And while doing that, he had to be careful not to get hit by one of those flailing legs.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Pleahahahse!" he begged through his laughter and another squeak escaped him, as he could feel Yondu's fingers on his belly again. He tried to push the tickling hands away again, but the Ravager was still too strong for him and thus he could keep tickling him, laughing himself while doing so.

"Begging are we already? I thought ya wanna be one of us, boy? A true Ravager ain't begging! No matter what he goes through!" he teased while wiggling his fingers all over the kid's ticklish belly.

These words seemed to make the boy laugh even harder, if this was still in the realm of possibility. He tried his best to move away from those tickling hands, tried to protect his ticklish spots with his hands, tried to kick Yondu, but the Ravager just grabbed his ankle and tickled his right foot, which made Peter almost explode with laughter and he thrashed around on the bed like mad.

"Not the feet! Not the feet! Yonduhuhuhu pleahahase! Stohohohp thahahahat!"

The Centaurian smirked.

"Didn't know ya were this ticklish, boy. I think I might keep this up for a bit longer, to make sure ya learn yer lesson…"

"Nohohoho! Dohohohn't!"

"Why don't ya make me stop then? Or are ya too weak, lil' one?"

Again the little Terran tried to kick at his tormentor, but Yondu grabbed the still free foot with his hand, pinned both legs onto the mattress and tickled both feet at once now, which made Peter howl with laughter.

He sat up, tried to grab Yondu's tickling hand, but the Ravager just pushed him back down onto the bed, before he continued the tickle attack.

"S-STOP! STOHOHOP IT! Y-YOU B-BLUE IDIOT…HAHAHAHA!" the boy laughed and he already pounded his hands against the mattress, as the tickling sensation became almost too much for him.

"Excuuuuuuuse me? What was that?"

"Y-YOU HEARD MEHEHEHE!"

He stopped tickling the boy and also released his legs. He folded his arms across his chest, looking down at Peter, who still giggled and wiped some mirthful tears out of his eyes, before smirking at the Ravager, who gave him a stern look.

"Blue Idiot, huh?"

The human giggled and he already prepared for the next tickle attack, by scooting away from Yondu and raising his hands defensively. If he was going to get tickled again, he would be ready for it and this time, he would fight back…or at least, he would try to do that…

"Stealing my arrow is one thing, but insulting me is a complete different story and I think that calls for more drastic measures."

"So what? I am not scared of you!"

"Oh no? Ya ain't scared of me? Wanna bet I can change that?"

And before Peter got the chance to protest, Yondu lunged at him once again, wrapping his arm around his waist and using his free hand to push his shirt up to expose his belly.

The boy's eyes widened, as he got a faint idea of what Yondu was up to.

"No! Wait! Not that! Please! That's not fair!" he begged, but it was already too late.

"Not fair huh? Pirates ain't playing fair! And besides: That's what ya get for stealing my arrow!"

It was an honest to God scream that left Peter's throat, when Yondu buried his face into his belly, blowing a loud raspberry right into the center of it and to make it even worse, he shook his head while doing so, his stubbly beard adding to the tickling sensation and driving Peter mad with laughter. Fighting back was no option anymore, as the kid squirmed like a worm on a hook under this ticklish treatment, trying to kick his legs out, but Yondu had put all his weight onto his lower body and had trapped his legs underneath his chest. When he tried to push the Ravager's head away from his stomach, he felt tickling fingers under his arm and on his side and that together, with the ongoing raspberries, made him laugh so much that tears started to roll over his already bright red cheeks.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIHIHIHIGHT! I GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT! AHHHAHAHAHA! Y-YONDUHUHUHU PLEAHAHAHASE…S-STOHOHOP THAHAHAHAT!" Peter laughed and he arched his back, when Yondu went from blowing those evil raspberries to playfully nibbling on his belly or ribs.

"What did ya get, boy?"

"N-NO MOHOHOHRE PRAHAHAHANKS ON YOUHUHUHU! A-AHAHAHAND I-I WOHOHOHN'T STEAHAHAHAL YOUR A-ARROW AGAHAHAHAIN!"

"Oh really? Why do I not believe in yer words?"

And he blew another raspberry into his belly, which made Peter want to crawl out of his own skin.

"And besides: Calling me a blue Idiot was anything but nice, ya know?"

Another raspberry.

"Apparently ya haven't learned yer lesson yet, ya lil' rascal! Let alone learned how to respect yer Captain!"

Two more raspberries and Peter slowly became desperate.

"But I think I can change that attitude of yers and I am sure ya will show yer Captain some more respect, once I am done with ya. And besides: Didn't I tell ya, that I would eat ya, would you dare to pull one more prank on me again? That's what ya get now…"

And another raspberry and another and another…

Yep, if the Captain teaches you a lesson, then he does it thoroughly.

Peter had to learn this the hard way…

* * *

 **Back in the present time**

Loud laughter filled the Milano and normally Peter would have enjoyed the sound of his friends laughing, wouldn't this laughter be directed at him.

The young Guardian looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment and a low growl crept out of his mouth, as he looked at Yondu, who grinned widely at him.

Why did he have to tell them _this_ story?

"What's the matter, boy?"

Peter growled.

"Seriously?" You humiliate me in front of my friends and ask me "What's the matter boy?" For real?!"

Yondu just chuckled and he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't be like that, Petey. It's all in good fun," he said and Peter wanted to throw a snarky comment into his direction, but he didn't get the chance to do so when Rocket interfered.

"Yes Quill, don't be like that. Besides: You don't need to be embarrassed by playing "the tickle monster" with your daddy~ hahahaha!"

The young man's cheeks blushed even more and another growl crept over his lips, as the rest of his friends started laughing at him again. And even Yondu glared at the Raccoon upon hearing those words, but Rocket only grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows.

And even Gamora couldn't stop laughing at Peter anymore and this made the situation so much worse for him, since she was usually on his side and defended him.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny at all!"

But this only made his friends (especially Drax) laugh even harder and Peter couldn't take it anymore, growled for one last time, before he turned around and was about to leave.

"Oh you know what?! I am too old for this Kindergarten crap! I'll go to Kraglin and Mantis!" he said.

Behind his back, he could hear Rocket, asking Yondu "Didn't he call you "Blue Idiot" earlier?"

The Centaurian pretended to think about that, before he said "I think you are right, rat. He did call me that earlier."

Peter could practically _feel_ the evil grin in Rocket's next words.

"Why don't you teach him another lesson then… _Captain_?"

Crap!

"Hmm…I think I might do that."

Double Crap!

"Oh you guys know what? Bite me!" Peter snarled, before he turned his back on them and trudged off, but not before showing Yondu and Rocket his middle finger.

Big mistake!

Yondu whistled and in a matter of a few seconds his arrow came flying towards Peter's direction and before the self-proclaimed Star Lord got the chance to react, the arrow had already pierced the thick leather of his coat sleeve, pinning his hand to the wall next to him and making it impossible for him to escape.

"What the hell?! Yondu!"

The boy tried everything to free his arm, but it was useless. The arrow kept his arm pinned to the wall and with horror he had to listen to the following words:

"How about the Captain teaches ya another lesson, boy? Haven't done this in an eternity, haven't I? And look what happens if no one teaches ya a lesson every now and then: Ya become sassy! And besides: I have a lot to catch up and since I have plenty of time to do so right now…"

"Don't be ridiculous Yondu and let me go! I am way too old for this shit!"

The Captain's look softened a tiny little bit, but no one seemed to notice that, since all eyes were directed at Peter anyways.

"You are never too old to laugh, my boy."

But the soft look in his eyes disappeared as fast as it had come, made space for that twinkle, which Peter knew all too well and which never meant anything good for him. He could already feel how his lips twitched upwards against his will, when Yondu stood up and cracked his knuckles; just like he had done it all the time, before he had started tickling him into submission.

"Sooooo…who wants to help me?"

The young man's eyes widened.

"C-come on man, this is ridiculous! I have grown out of this shit anyways…" he tried to rescue himself, but the ever widening grin on his lips gave him away and when Rocket also smirked at him and said "Don't listen to him, Captain. He is lying. It still works on him…" he knew that there was no way out for him anymore…

"No! No! No! Stay away from me! I swear Yondu, if you touch me, I am gonne kick your ass right out into space!" he said, trying to free his arm, but he still couldn't do it.

"So much for "I've grown out of this shit". Yeah right! Ya little liar!"

"Oh, shut up, you blue idiot!"

Yondu clicked his tongue at that.

"I see ya still haven't learned yer lesson, when it comes to insulting me, huh? And you also haven't learned yer lesson when it comes to stealing from yer Captain! Just one word: Orb! Remember that, boy? Looks like a li'l punishment is due again, huh?"

Peter's eyes grew big as saucers and he threw a pleading look at Gamora.

"Gamora…please…help me!" he begged, but the green assassin just giggled and stood up from her chair and walked towards the stairs, that led downstairs.

"Sorry Peter, but I am going to stay out of this. This is a fight which you have to fight alone…"

And with these words, she left and Peter was left alone with his "tormentors".

He couldn't expect any help from Drax, since he was still busy with laughing his head off.

And he knew that neither Mantis, nor Kraglin would come to his rescue either, since nobody dared to mess with Yondu…

And when Yondu approached him together with Rocket and a giggling Baby Groot on his shoulder, (fortunately the others preferred to just sit there and watch the spectacle) Peter knew that he was doomed.

That was like a mutiny on his own ship!

But one day, he swore to himself, he would get Yondu back for all the times he had tickled him, for he knew that it also worked on the Centaurian himself. He still remembered that little flinch, that had gone through Yondu's whole body, when his fingers had brushed his side during one of their tickle fights and that was prove enough for him, that Yondu was also ticklish and one day, he would get the opportunity to get him back for all the times he had tickled him to tears!

He had no idea how he would do this, but he _would_ do it!

But for now he knew that it would be _his_ turn to laugh so much, until his stomach would ache, wouldn't he find a way out of this situation quickly.

And in this very moment he also knew one thing for sure:

He should better stop insulting Yondu, for he knew in what this would end.

In way too much laughter…

 **The end**

* * *

 **Afterword and alternative ending:**

 _This was actually the very first Guardians of the Galaxy story which I have ever written and which I wrote in March 2018, one or two weeks after I watched Volume 2 for the very first time (and I immediately fell in love with that father/son releationship between these two. I swear, this stuff is my weak point!). I had to change a lot on this fic recently, because when I wrote it, I didn't have much knowledge about the characters, as I have it now.(I honestly don't know if I will continue this or not, since I wanted to write a second part to this at some point, but I have never done it.)  
_

 _The "original" story was a sad one. The original (german) story only got the memory of Peter as the beginning and the following as an ending (I added the parts on the Milano only for the english one, since I wanted to change the english story greatly and make it much more funny, compared to the german version. The english version is in general MUCH longer than the german one, just saying. Like I said: I changed a lot)._

 _Here is the alternate ending:  
_

* * *

Silently he sat there, his eyes fixed on the far distance.

No word left his lips and no movement went through his body.

He barely noticed the sounds of his surroundings, just staring at the sunset that dipped the world into the colors of an inferno.

Inferno…

In the same way, one could have described the pain that held Peter's heart tight that night and threatened to break it.

His friends were unaware of his melancholy, as he had told them that he wanted to get something from his ship and that he would be away for some time.

They had stopped by at one of the many inhabited planets the galaxy offered and his friends were currently in one of the bars.

That he had in truth just been looking for a quiet place, where he would have his peace, he had kept secret from them.

It had been days since Yondu's funeral, but the pain, this loss had left, was worse than anything Peter had ever felt before. This pain was deep and he remembered having felt something like this the last time, as he had to watch how his beloved mother had died in front of him...

Much had happened in the last few weeks.

He had met his biological father, but it turned out that he was just another crazy psychopath in his life. He may have been his father, but he had never been his dad, as Yondu had said it in these last moments of his life.

His fingers brushed over the Zune, he held in his hands and he felt how his heart clenched at that.

Yondu had been his father... his _true_ father, and Peter hadn't noticed it until he had left him.

Yondu had sacrificed himself for him and died as a true hero, but this certainty gave little comfort to Peter in this difficult time.

His friends had tried in vain to cheer him up, but they had all failed at that. Neither of them spoke anymore of Yondu in his presence, as they could see how much this loss hurt and gnawed at him and yes, Peter knew that he had to get over it, but that was anything but easy.

Certainly not when he thought back to the few beautiful moments he had spent with Yondu, back when he was a little boy.

He had never really noticed that Yondu had been like a father to him even then. His fear of him and the rest of his crew had barely made him realize that, but there had been those rare moments between them, in which Yondu had acted like a true father and Peter happily remembered these moments. But at the same time, they also saddened him, because deep in his heart he knew that he would never share such moments with Yondu ever again.

He was dead and something had died in his heart with him.

He had a father.

A father, who had loved him so much that he had died for him.

And that certainty almost tore Peter's heart apart, because even if he had many friends around him, he felt more lonely than ever.

He had no mother or father and thus no real family and it was this thought that brought tears to his eyes.

Add to that, the thoughts of his childhood and Yondu's last words to him, made this all so much worse.

He was glad that he was sitting there all alone, because no one could see the tears he shed then.

Tears, intended only for his father.

His _real_ father.

Yondu...

* * *

 _Pretty depressing, isn't it?_

 _But yeah, I don't only write fluffy stuff ;)._


End file.
